


Pathetically Awkward

by nyanfire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Failed attempt at humor, Fuckbuddies, I'll add more tags later, M/M, POV First Person, Piercings, Public Blow Jobs, and maybe more ships, fuckbuddies to lovers sort of deal., getting walked in on masturbating. oh how awkward., i guess it's public?, i mean. its blow jobs in the school restroom, pretty much everything is awkward in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanfire/pseuds/nyanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is just a regular high school student who has his own little group of friends and hates everyone and every class he has. It's not until one 'magical' meeting in the school restroom that causes a shift in his daily routines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yoo. i'm actually very nervous about posting this, i haven't written fanfiction in like forever. (i'm srsly only posting this bc my friend kept telling me to)
> 
> i'm sorry for any mistakes, i went over it a few times and tried my best to fix any i found. but yea. here it is, it's also in levi's point of view, so ye. sorry if you don't like reading in first person.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

A groan escaped my lips as I turn my head to glare at the cursed, beeping demon that awoke me from my peaceful slumber. Though peaceful doesn't seem like a good word for it. Looking over at the cracked mirror on my wall, I see that I have bags under my eyes and my hair is a muss. Fucking great.

 

I slam a hand down on the alarm clock before I gracefully get out of bed. And by gracefully, I mean that I let out a string of curses right as I hit my shin on the fucking dresser. I should really move that thing.

 

"Damn it," I hissed through gritted teeth as I hop over to open the top drawer and pull out a clean pair of jeans and underwear. I tuck the clothing under my arm while I go over to the closet to try to get a shirt off the hanger without the hanger falling-- 

 

Oh. Too late. I'm sure my face has a hideous scowl on it right now. Along with the bags, I'm sure I'm able to give a three year old nightmares right now. Nevermind that, I'm hella gross right now. 

 

The trip to the bathroom was quick and, surprisingly, eventless. Which means Isabel and Farlan left early, I think. I don't mind. From this morning's events, I don't think I could deal with their shit right now. I slam the door and fold my clothes before placing them on the sink. After shrugging out of my pajama pants, I turn the shower water on, waiting for it to warm up before stepping in.

 

I quickly shampoo my hair, digging my fingers into my scalp, before I grab the bar of soap on the floor of the tub. God dammit, Isabel. What have I told her about leaving the fucking bar of soap on the floor like that. I sneer when I grab it, because it's soft. But it'll do, I hope. I begin to scrub, thoroughly, until my skin is raw and pink and free from all the grime. After I was done with that, I move to turn off the water before I pause and stare down at my dick.

 

Yeah.

 

Stare down.

 

..Shut up.

 

I'm not exactly horny, but fuck it. I slide a hand down my stomach to my cock and curl my fingers around the length. Have you ever jerked off because there was nothing else to do? No? Guess I'm the only one then.

 

I let out a gasp once I started pumping my cock. It twitches in my hand, and I gave it a squeeze before twirling my thumb around the slit. I bite my lip to stifle a moan as I bring my unoccupied hand up to tug and play with the ball of my nipple piercing. The high-pitched keen I just let out makes me fucking relieved no one is near to hear me.

 

Or so I thought.

 

Because right when I was about to come, a certain redhead comes bursting through the door. And out of shock, I release my cock and step backwards only to fall right on my fucking ass. 

 

God dammit.

 

"LEV-- Oh. Oh my go--" Isabel starts, threatening to burst into laughter, but I quickly cut her off.

 

"Don't.. fucking say anything," I bite out, grabbing a hold on the shower curtain to shakily pull myself up before covering my raging boner. Okay, so I'm used to having either Isabel or Farlan accidentally walking in on me taking a shit or something, but me jerking off and falling right after is a different matter. "Get the fuck outta here, Isabel."

 

Oh my god. She's _laughing._ Don't tell me she's laughing while I am seething with anger. I really thought she knew better.

 

"Bitch. Get out," I repeat, this time throwing the squishy bar of soap at her which she, surprisingly, dodges despite her lack of air at the moment. Hm. Not bad. Though the soap landing on the floor being her with a quiet 'plop' is bad. Very bad. She better pick that up or I'm gonna stuff it down her shirt before we leave for school.

 

Eventually, she runs out, but not without exclaiming that she's going to tell Farlan.

 

Great, but oh well.

 

It's a really great thing Farlan isn't obnoxious like Isabel. I love her, but sometimes it's too much. I try to viciously turn the water off by slamming a hand on the handle, but it doesn't go the way I planned it would, so I have to turn it off like a normal human being who's pissed and horny. Speaking of horny, the erection I have is waning and that's a good sign.

 

I step out of the tub, grabbing the towel along the way, and dried myself. I don't know how long I have until I gotta go to school, so I hurriedly pull on the skinny jeans and boxers and a boring, plain black shirt I left on the sink. The jeans were a bit of a challenge to get on, but I managed.

 

The first thing I encounter once I walk out is Farlan's smug face staring down at me. I walk past him, trying to ignore him until he speaks.

 

"Yo, Levi. How was your shower? Which was more fun? Jacking off or falling on your ass?"

 

Nevermind about what I said about him earlier. Farlan can sometimes be just as obnoxious as Isabel.

 

"None of your damn business," I grunt as I walk into my room to gather all my papers and folders to put in my bag. Farlan is standing in the doorway and that annoys me. "Go away." 

 

And he fucking ignores me.

 

"Do you want me to give you and Isabel a lift to school?" I pause to cast him a look. His eyebrows raise expectantly at me, obviously waiting for an answer.

 

Still in a somewhat pissy mood, I shrug and wave him off. I hear him sigh and I nudge him out of the way so I can get through. "You can give Isabel a lift. I'm walking."

 

"...'Kay. You sure though? Your ass must hurt--" The blonde laughs at the glare I gave him. That fucker. "Haha.. Okay. Okay. But seriously. You might be late getting there. You fine with that?" I nod quickly. I only hope he stops talking to me so I can get going. I can already feel a headache coming along. Fortunately, he stops talking while I get my hoodie on. It's a bit big on me. Well. Seeing how it practically looks like a dress makes me feel like a twig. Oh well. It's warm. It's comfortable. And that's all that matters.

 

\---

 

So, yeah. Farlan gives Isabel a ride to her school, since she's a grade below I am, having to go to the middle school. I end up walking with my hood pulled down low, covering most of my face, and my bag is slung over my shoulder. The pace I take to the school is slow. It'll take more time to get there at least. But every time I passed an alley, I speed up. When I was younger, Farlan told me to always be careful on these streets. I still do, ever since what happened years ago, but I won't get to that now. We live in the shady part of town, filled with all kinds of people Farlan tells me to be suspicious of. 

 

I stuff my hands into the pockets of my hoodie once my school comes into view. Ugh. I heave out an anguished sigh as I get closer and closer. Welp. I'm just gonna skip first period. And maybe even the first few classes until lunch. I just can't tell Petra or else she'll give me that annoying disapproving motherly stare she does a lot. Mostly it's toward Auruo and sometimes Gunther. But whatever. I'm sure I can make it to the bathroom or someplace before any of them see me.

 

Now, here I am. Finally at the gates to Hell, I mean high school. Same fucking thing. It's only my first year here and I fucking hate it. I pull down the sleeves of my hoodie to cover my hands before opening the door, and fuck knows how many filthy people touched it. As I walk in, I notice the halls were empty, save for those kids going to their lockers or restroom to take a shit or smoke or fucking whatever. I don't really care. But I guess the bell must have already rang. Oops. I guess I can't go to first period now. Fuck math and Mr. Springer anyway.

 

I adjust the bag on my shoulder before taking the hallway that leads down to the gym. There's a restroom along the way and it has to be the shittiest yet greatest location to place a restroom in a school. There's like no classes near this hallway, and there's already locker rooms in the gym. So, yeah. Perfect place to stay in, since like no one goes in there. I soon get to the guy's restroom and I open the door, pausing in my steps to stare at the tall, blonde and handsome unzipping his pants at one of the urinals. He pays no attention to me as I walk to the urinal next to his and I pull out my dick to take a piss.

 

Out of my peripheral vision, I see him somewhat tense up. Well, fuck him too. Though the poor guy must feel awkward with me not deciding to use the urinal next one over. Oh well. The corners of my lips tilt upward in a faint smirk before I glance downwards to take a quick look at his cock and.. Wow. 

 

"You got a nice dick."

 

He flinches away from me and lets out an awkward cough. I remove my stare from his crotch to look at his face. And _oh shit._ Up close his face is gorgeous. High cheek bones, bright blue eyes.. Fuck yes. A pretty face and a nice dick. _Score._ "Um. Thanks," he says, slow and tense, and he quickly stuffs his dick back in his pants before zipping out. And I actually feel a tinge of disappointment from that.

 

Feeling a wave of confidence, like complimenting his dick was nothing, I step in front of him to block his way. "What's your name?" I try my best sexy voice, but I'm more than sure I sound like a fucking idiot.

 

He seems to be thinking over this, hesitant. "Erwin," he finally says, trying to side-step beside me but I stop him since I'm an ass. "Please move, I need to get to class." I let out a snort which causes Erwin to frown and furrow those giant fucking caterpillars of his. "..What?"

 

"Can I blow you?"

 

There was a long period of awkward silence, which I'm taking the moment to mentally slap myself, because what the fuck, Levi? Erwin stares at me. Which is hella unnerving, because have you seen those eyes of his? 

 

Eventually, he speaks. "Well that was a little blunt," he wheezes a laugh, bringing up a hand to comb his fingers through the golden strands of his neatly parted hair, which makes me think, _who the hell has a hairstyle like that?_ He looks like he's fucking 40. 

 

"Yea. It was. What's your answer, Blondie?"

 

"..I have a biology test."

 

Oh my god. I can't. "So, you rather do a fucking science test instead of getting your dick sucked? ...Wait. _Biology?_ Isn't that several hallways away?" I arch a thin brow. Who'd come all the way to this bathroom to take a piss? ..Oh. 

 

"Well, you see. I didn't really want to do the test, but I needed to pee really badly, so I came to this restroom," he mumbled sheepishly, which is pretty fucking cute. Despite my growing impatience, I smile at him, causing the blonde's handsome face to turn to a bright red. "I.. uh. I guess I want a blow job."

 

Good enough for me. Hearing that makes my dick twitch, and I step forward to place a hand on the taller teen's chest. He looks nervous, I notice. I falter and bring my hand away. "You sure?" His eyebrows furrow again, and he shrugs before nodding. Okay. If he says so. I gently push him back into one of the stalls. It's not gonna be hygienic, but whatever. I'll shit my pants over it later. I begin to trail a hand down the blonde's chest, but I am stopped short due to a large hand on my shoulder, nudging me away.

 

In confusion and slight frustration, I glare up at him. "Wait. Someone could come in," he says, shooting glances to the door. I grunt in understanding, and I walk over to turn the lock on the door. I chirp a _'There'_ before hurrying back. And once I'm back where I was, I reach for his zipper before he grabs my arm. Oh fucking what _now?_ "I'd like to know your name." Is he serious? He looks genuinely curious.

 

I sigh, reaching up to brush the hair out of my eyes. "Levi. Now, are you gonna let me suck your dick or are you going to recite fucking 'Hamlet' to me?" An amused smile flickers across his face and I swear I see his eyes twinkle. Fucker. I waste no time dropping to my knees and unzipping his pants.

 

The sight of his almost-half aroused cock makes my mouth water and I press a hand down on my own hardening dick. His breath hitches once I wrap my fingers around the base and begin to pump it slowly, working it to its full size. _Holy shit._ He's big. Almost like the guys I see in pornos. When I adjust myself to a better position, I realize that this would be much easier if he sat down. "Blondie--"

 

"Erwin."

 

"Whatever. Take a seat behind you." He obliges, sitting on the edge of the toilet seat. I scoot closer so I can wrap my lips around the head of his length, and I can feel him grab onto my hair, pulling tight when I take more of him in my mouth. There's salty precum on my tongue and I let out a small groan. I trail my tongue up the underside of his dick, tracing a vein as I do. Now I'm not sure if I'm able to take the whole thing in my mouth, but I brace myself and relax my throat before I attempt to swallow his whole length. And I mean it when I say 'attempt.' The tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat catches me by surprise and I gag, quickly pulling back to breathe only to fall into a fit of coughs.

 

This is fucking embarrassing.

 

I hear a gasp. "Are you okay?" I look up and see worry on Erwin's flushed face. I respond with an awkward cough and nod. My hands touch the tiled floors and I realize this is fucking gross so I grab a hold of the blonde's thighs as I lean over to breathe on the damn cock. I'm fucking determined to deepthroat this monster. It twitches when my breath hits the sensitive skin. I poke my tongue out and flick it at the head, and Erwin is tugging at my hair again. I swallow the length again, but only until I know I've reached my limit. So much for deepthroating. My hand comes up to pump the areas I can't reach. And I think, again, _why is he so big?_

 

"Oh.. _Fuck_ ," I hear him breathe out, his grip on my hair tightens and I welcome the sharp pain. I hollow my cheeks before I increase the speed of my mouth sliding up and down his shaft. " _Fuck_ ," he repeats, jerking his friggin' hips forward without fucking warning. It hits the back of my throat again, but luckily I manage to not throw a scene again. I look up through my lashes to give him one of my 'death stares,' as Auruo puts it, but his head is thrown back so I slap his thigh instead. That only got a yelp out of him. His breath becomes more ragged as the time goes on. "I think I'm about to-- _Oh fuck,_ Levi. I'm about to come." At that warning, I make sure to wrap my lips securely around his dick as he comes, and I try my damn hardest to swallow every bit of the salty fluid to avoid making a mess.

 

Once I'm sure he was done, I pull the limp dick out of my mouth with a lewd slurp and I wipe my lips with the back of my hand. "This is probably my first time getting my dick sucked by a guy," I hear him say, and I glance up curiously at him only to notice the ashamed look on his face. I ignore him for a moment to do the honor of tucking his cock back in his underwear and pulling the zipper back up. I stand up once that was finished.

 

"Are you bothered by that?"

 

"Well, given the circumstances, kinda.." He gives me a tight smile. "But I shouldn't say that I am deeply bothered," he chuckles lightly, standing up to follow me out of the stall. I let out an 'ah' of acknowledgement. Okay. Now I think the awkward part is gonna come soon. Is he going to thank me for sucking his cock or give me his number or some shit? Now to think of it, I wouldn't mind getting his number. "I guess.. I'll be going?" His voice has a strange tone to it I couldn't figure out.

 

As he is turning, I shoot forward to grab his hand. "Wait." Maybe I do want his phone number. But when he stares curiously at me with those stupid blue eyes on that stupidly handsome face of his, I falter and drop my hand, my gaze falls to the floor. "I.. uh.. forgot," I mumble, fidgeting with the belt loops on my jeans like a big nerd. I hear him walk away and the sound of the door unlocking.

 

It's only after he goes out of the restroom I notice how painful my boner is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i got done with this chapter sooner than i expected. 
> 
>  
> 
> arlfgdf. i'm so sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. ha.
> 
>  
> 
> i also read over this myself a few times, and i tried to fix the mistakes i saw, but i might've missed some.

So, I stayed in the restroom for another 20 minutes to take care of my boner and just to waste time until the next bell rang. I had contemplated skipping next period too, but I decided against it, and went to Mr. Arlert's science class, which went by rather quickly. My seat is in the back of the class, so I played apps on my phone without him noticing. He was rather much too interested in explaining what the fuck happens when a car turns right or some shit. I don't know. I wasn't paying much attention; I was too focused beating my score on this fucking piano game. Next came history, and then health, which was the lesson about dicks was rather convienent considering what happened earlier that morning.

 

Now, I'm sitting at the lunch table with Petra and Erd. I think Auruo and Gunther are in the lunch line, which makes me realize I forgot to bring lunch money. Ugh. Whatever. I'm not spending my money on the nasty-ass food they have here. At least I'm able to steal bits of Petra's and Erd's lunch when they're not looking. After a while, it gets louder and more crowded, and I sigh, finding myself looking around the cafeteria. 

 

At first, I saw nothing remotely interesting until I see a familiar set of blonde hair sitting tables away from here. He sits with a messy looking brunette, a shaggy looking blonde, and a dude with a horrible mustache. Seriously. What was that guy even trying to accomplish? I keep my gaze on Erwin, who seems to be explaining something to the crazy chick. Probably about his 'wild time' in the restroom. Oh, god. If I told Petra about what I did, she'd throw a fit and lecture me about how awful it is to suck a stranger's dick in the school's restroom.

 

Erwin had stopped talking and now he seems to have caught my stare. His eyes narrow and I quirk a brow at him, until a hand lightly rests on my shoulder.

 

"Levi? Are you alright? You're strangely quiet today." It was Petra. I break the little staring contest with Erwin to look over at her, noticing that Auruo and Gunther had sat down sometime when I wasn't really paying attention.

 

I'm about to reply until Auruo thrusts himself forward in front of Petra. "Nah. He's checkin' out that fine piece of ass over there." I scowl and Petra squeals.

 

"Really? Wait, who!? This is so important!" she exclaims, putting her hands on the table as she sits up to look around. And fucking Auruo points her in the direction of Erwin, and I only hope he isn't looking over here right now. "Erwin? Erwin Smith? He's the senior football captain _and_ student body president, right?" I blanch, because what the fuck. "Levi? Do you have a crush on him? That's adorable! I can see why too, I mean, just look at those cheekbones-- Levi? Levi. Don't make that face at me." 

 

I'm now sure I have the most ugliest grumpy look on my face right now. And it can get even uglier. I refuse to respond, and I grab Petra's water bottle and take a drink.

 

I hear a chuckle, and it's coming from Gunther. "Want me to get his number for you, Shortie?" A nudge. "I'm pretty chill with Mike over there."

 

Alright. I fucking had enough. I slam my hands on the table before getting up from my seat. I sincerely hope I left the impression of 'Fuck you all' instead of looking like an overdramatic dweeb. As I make my way towards the exit, I realize I'll have to pass Erwin's table. Which I can totally do without the awkwardness. I'm not a nerd. Erwin watches me as I come closer, and as I walk past, I turn my head and swipe my tongue along my bottom lip. And of course, I scurry towards the door to whip it open and step out. Because of the stupid-as-hell rules, I'm not allowed to leave this hall, but not wanting to sit down on the dirty floor, I throw down my bag and use it as a seat.

 

Petra and Gunther sent several messages to me, but I ignore them in favor of playing games on my phone. It's not until I hear the doors open and there's Petra merrily skipping towards me. I can admit that the skipping and the grin on her face makes me nervous. She stops short right in front of me, and leans forward, the grin on her face is now a bright smile. "I think I have something to make you feel better.." She holds out a small slip of paper, and I don't think I want to know what it is. "I got Erwin's number for you!"

 

Yep. I know I didn't want to know what it is.

 

"Petra. What the fuck?" Her smile never falters. A pink dusts her cheeks, and-- Is she wearing lip gloss? That would explain why the water bottle had a faint strawberry tinge to it. She begins to wave the little paper in front of my face. "Stop that." Though she doesn't seem like she's going to stop, so I reach out and snatch that piece of shit out of her hands. "I wasn't even staring at him anyways," I mumble lamely, tracing the writing with my thumb.

 

"Really? Well, you were staring at something.. Hey! Where'd you put the paper?" She peers around me and I choose not to say anything. After a few seconds, she stops to give me a stare, the type of stare that makes me more uncomfortable than I already am. Okay. So I had put the paper in my hoodie pocket while she was talking, and I didn't think she'd notice, because now that grin is back on her face and I hate everything right now. "Levi," she huffs, but she looks pleased. "You need to text him later. Oh! And he seemed pretty happy when I told him that you wanted his number. You lucky duck."

 

Oh my god, Petra. "Great," I sigh, pinching the space between my eyes. "Yeah, I'm not going to text him. Sorry to disappoint you."

 

She's about to say something but the bell rings, and I quickly turn away, stuffing my hands in my pockets and clutching the paper in a hand.

 

\---

 

The only good thing about today is that school went by quickly and the only time I saw Erwin was at lunch, not counting the time in the restroom. I'm home sitting in my room now, staring intently at the number Petra gave me while clutching my phone tight in my other hand. Finally, I suck it up, saving Erwin's number in my contacts before sending a text.

 

To: Erwin

_hey_

 

There. I sent it. That wasn't very hard, and his reply came pretty quickly.

 

From: Erwin

_who is this?_

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I fucking regret this. I wonder what will happen if I don't respond.

 

From: Erwin

_im srs. hanji, if you took another stranger's phone again, i swear_

 

Welp...

 

To: Erwin

_this isnt hanji._

 

From: Erwin

_what. ?????_

 

To: Erwin

_do you want a hint or something?_

 

From: Erwin

_thatd be nice_

 

To: Erwin

_i sucked ur dick this morning_

 

He stops replying after that. I admit I sorta expected it. Only mildly disappointed, I fall back onto my bed.

 

A small 'ping' jerks me awake, and I realize I must've fallen asleep. I sit up sharply, and hurriedly go looking for my phone. Okay, never fall asleep with your phone on your bed, because it's most likely gonna get tranported to another-- Oh, nevermind. It's under my ass. My eyes widen a fraction. To be completely honest, I wasn't really sure if Erwin would text back.

 

From: Erwin

_sry. my mom made me do chores before she left lol. and oyea. i remember you. levi, rite? whats up? :-)_

 

What's up? _What's up?_ 'Oh hey, you sucked my fucking dick this morning, how are you this evening?' You'd think he'd get right to sexting you, but no. He says that along with that fucking smiley with a nose. People who put noses in their emoticons worry me.

 

To: Erwin

_nothin much. hbu??_

 

From: Erwin

_just chillin. hey. you should com over ;-)_

 

To: Erwin

_omg. quit that, u fucker._

 

From: Erwin

_what? :-0_

 

To: Erwin

_im done texting you_

 

From: Erwin

_?? :-( does that mean you dont want to come over. we can play games. ;-)_

 

'Games' sound tempting. But those damn emoticons ruin it. At least Blondie is hot.

 

To: Erwin

_fine. i'll come over._

 

\---

 

Erwin told me his address, and Farlan went with his friends and Isabel is over at her friend's, so I managed to sneak away with Farlan's car, only until he comes back and gets pissed. But whatever. With Erwin's nice cock, I could go for a nice fuck. The neighborhood I drive into is big and clean. Of course Erwin would be one of those rich kids. I closely pay attention to the house numbers until I find Erwin's, and-- Ah. There it is. Yup. The house is huge just like the rest of these houses.

 

I park the car on the side of the street and walk up Erwin's driveway to the front door, which Erwin already beat me to. 

 

"Levi! Come in." 

 

I arch an eyebrow at him as I carefully step into his house, as if this is some sort of ambush. It smells nice and at least the place is clean. Well, there's an area with cluttered shoes and there's a few books scattered across a table. I move over to the area with cluttered shoes to take off mine.

 

"Would you care for something to drink?" he asks, raising the can of pop he's holding. I shake my head, because I really, really wanna get fucked. "Okay. Well.." the taller teen leans close to my ear, whispering, "the games are in my room." A shudder goes down my spine and I peer up at him, seeing a grin flutter across his face. One of his hands wrap around my wrist and he begins to lead me down a hallway and into a room, which I assume is his. I blanch.

 

Holy shit. His room is a fucking dump. It's like a fucking giant took a big shit here. There's clothes, which I assume are dirty, scattered across the floor. There's band posters peeling off the walls, and-- Is that Nickelback? Oh my god, Erwin. I turn to stare horrified at him, but he's too busy rummaging through a box to notice. He grabs a couple of cases, which I notice are games. Actual games. My penis and ass are both disappointed.

 

"Which one do you would you like to play?" The blonde raises the two games, and I scowl, rolling my eyes before pointing to the one on the right. "Mario Kart? Alright." He places the other one down, motioning for me to follow before walking out of the room. Which is a fucking relief, because I don't think I'll last in here for much longer, because I swear I stepped on a sock.

 

I follow him to I assume is the living room. There's a large flatscreen on the wall and quite a few gaming platforms connected to it. The TV turns on and so does the Wii, and both of us take a seat on the couch. I make sure to keep a fair distance away from Blondie. He doesn't seem to notice that I pointedly sit on the other side of the couch. 

 

So, yeah. We play this shitty game for about an hour. The hour that mainly compelled of me slowly growing frustrated because Erwin would randomly choose the course with the fucking rainbows. I hate rainbows now. And of course, Erwin chooses that course again. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

 

He doesn't look at me, but I see a grin form on his face. "Maybe." 

 

I toss the controller I'm holding over on the loveseat adjacent to this couch, and angrily turn towards Erwin before he could complain. "Fuck me," I bark, scooting my ass closer to the fine piece of shit here. "I was looking forward to you fucking pounding into me 'til I can't walk, not fucking playing this shitty game." 

 

He stares at me, confused, before bursting into laughter. "OH. Oh.. You thought.. Oh my god." Please don't tell me he's going to say he's not gonna fuck me.. "Alright." I perk up at those words. Fuck yes.

 

"..Alright."

 

We're having basically the same staring contest we had earlier, except with a different kind of hunger. So things can go faster, I make the first move, getting up on my knees to lean forward to roughly place my lips on Erwin's, who responded quite nicely. It's a clash of teeth and tongue, and I'm nipping at his lips and he's already running his hands down my back. His hand grips my ass and squeezes. I pull back only to pull off my hoodie next my shirt, because holy shit it's getting hot and I'm sweaty as fuck right now from with those on. Erwin stills, and I'm ready to bark at him but I see he's staring at my chest.

 

"Nipple piercings?" He sounds disgusted or astonished. I can't really tell, but then again I don't really care. He lifts a hand to press against one of my pecs and twirl his thumb over my nipple. Oh, fuck. 

 

"Ye-ea. Do those bother you?" I breathe out, climbing onto his lap. He grins before shaking his head, and he pokes his tongue out. Holy fucking shit, how come I never noticed that there's a small, metal ball in the center. "Holy shit." That's kinda hot. 

 

He brings his tongue back in his mouth, and shrugs, returning his attention to my nipples. He rolls one of them between his fingers, and I arch backwards and throw my head back, my mouth falls open with no sound. Not before long, Erwin pulls me closer, replacing his fingers with his mouth and lightly sucks and tugs gently on the piercing. I place my hands on the side of his head and push him back. "Oi, quit that.." He looks up, pretty amused, and brings his hands down to pull down my jeans. The jeans are actually kinda tight on me, and Erwin seems to be having trouble pulling them off.

 

"Holy shit. How can you stand wearing these?" At least he managed to pull my skinny jeans down to my knees. I roll my eyes, and move away to pull them off myself. It feels more comfortable now since my hard cock isn't in such a tight space anymore, except for my boxers. I return to my seat on Erwin's lap to ground my bulge against his. His breathing speeds up, and mine is reduced to panting. 

 

"Take.. off your fucking clothes," I hiss, teeth bared and a hand clenched around the collar of Erwin's shirt. I hear him mumble something, but I'm too busy pulling off his damn shirt to pay much attention. Once it's off, I lean back and stare. Oh, fuck yes. He's well-toned. I rub a hand over his muscled chest and down to the hem of his pants which I unzip and pull down along with his boxers. His cock is erect and warm against my thigh. "Hello again." I reach down and begin to pump the length, and his hips move with my hand.

 

"Look how hard you've made me," he practically purrs and slips his hand down in the front of my cherry red boxers. His fingers curl around my cock and he returns the treatment I'm giving him. I mutter out obscenities, leaning over to bite into his shoulder, stifling any whines or moans that threaten to slip out.

 

My peak is coming much closer than I want it to, so I pull away, slapping Erwin's hand away from my cock. "I don't wanna come until your dick is up my ass," I tell him after seeing the confusion on his face. 

 

"Ah." Erwin nods, grinning. "Well, turn around then, and let me prep you." 

 

Barely containing my excitement, I slide off his lap and roll onto my stomach, legs apart and ass in the air. I feel a warm hand caress my ass cheeks and a finger prodding at my hole. "Hurry up and fuck me, daddy." The hand on my ass stills, and I hear the older teen behind me release a breath, as if he's been holding it for the past minute. I feel him take his hand off my ass, then I hear the sound of him spitting. I twist around to glare at him. "Nuhuh. You are not using spit as lube."

 

Erwin pauses. "What else would I use?"

 

Are you fucking kidding me? "Actual lube."

 

"I don't have that."

 

"Well, you're not fucking sticking a spit-coated cock up my ass."

 

He arches a thick brow. "But it's an ass."

 

"Exactly, and it's _my_ ass."

 

"Then I can't fuck you."

 

That made me stop and think for a bit. Eventually I give in, and with a sigh, I say, "'Kay. Have at it." He returns to coat his fingers in spit, and I twist back around, I feel him press a warm, wet finger against my entrance. I hiss as it slowly presses in. It burns. It fucking burns. "Fuck!" Erwin doesn't stop until he reaches the first knuckle.

 

"You okay?"

 

I snarl, reaching down to grab his wrist to push him deeper. "Fuck. _Yes._ Keep going, fucker." He obliges, but not without a moment of hesitance. He keeps pushing the finger in slowly, until the whole length of his finger is in. 

 

"Levi, I'm going to stick another finger in." I wiggle my ass in response, and Erwin is pushing in a second finger. Once it's in, he scissors and flexes both fingers, rubbing along the walls. I let out a breathy sigh and soon a yelp once he finds my prostate. 

 

And then the fucker decides to rub and press against there. "Fu-uck! Shit, Erwin. Stop that." I hear him chuckle behind me, and I'm more than tempted to kick his fucking face. What felt like forever, he finally presses a third finger against my asshole, slipping it in and now scissoring all three fingers. "I think that's enough. Now give me your fuckin' cock," I hiss out, and I stop to lick my lips before whispering, " _Daddy.._ "

 

"Shit.." he mutters, slipping his fingers out of my ass. I hear him spitting on his hand, and I turn my head to peer over my shoulder to see him coat his cock with spit and precum. Erwin spots me looking at him and gives me one of the most annoying grins ever. Fuckin' fuck. He grabs me by the waist, pulling me closer and lifting my ass higher in the air. 

 

My upper body is now pressed against the leather cushioning of the couch from that. I am about to complain, because I'm fucking sweaty and it feels all gross being against leather, until Erwin presses the tip of his cock against my hole, and little-by-little, he pushes in. Apparently the preparation wasn't enough, because his cock feels too fucking huge in my ass. "Ugh.." I squeeze my eyes shut, and bite my lips.

 

Erwin starts out slow, pulling out and softly pushing back in. His hands travel down my sides, back and chest, and he pinches a nipple. "Faster," I bark out, trying to thrust myself on his cock since he ain't doing shit. "Come on, daddy." Now _that_ gets him going. 

 

His thrusting becomes quicker, harder, and the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the air, along with both of our grunts and groans. He grips my thigh tightly. There are going to be bruises, but I don't care at the moment, because the only thing I do care about right now is the pleasure filling me. Erwin's pounding slows down, and I feel him press wet and sloppy kisses down my back. 

 

"Don't.. slow down.. you motherfucker." He quickens again, and his thrusting is more erratic. I am almost at the edge of coming, and when Erwin grips my cock, it's too much. "Ah. Fuck! Erw-win!" His hand closes around my length as I come, gathering the sticky fluid. The walls of my hole spasms around the blonde's cock, and the choked panting seems to tell me he's about to come as well. "Don't come inside me," I spit out, but, of course, it's too late. The disgusting fluid fills me, and Erwin doesn't seem like he's going to pull out anytime soon. "...Well?"

 

"I'm afraid to pull out.." he mumbles.

 

"Why fucking not?"

 

"I don't want it to get on the couch.. My mom will get mad if she sees stains."

 

Oh my god. "Just fucking wipe it with a wet towel or something. And get your dick out of my ass."

 

It becomes quiet after that, except for the Mario Kart Main Menu music playing in the background, which I can't believe I just got fucked to. He pulls out and lets go of my cock, and come spills out of my ass and onto the couch. Erwin leaves for a moment, and I assume he left to go get a wet paper towel. And I'm correct when he comes back into the room, with wet sheets in his hands. I sit up and move out of the way after he hands me a sheet to clean myself up with.

 

"Well.." I start, wiping my thighs and ass with the towel.

 

"Well?" 

 

I shrug and look around for a place to throw away the towel, and Erwin grabs it from me after he's done wiping off the couch. "This could become a regular thing.." I offer, bringing my knees up to my chest.

 

"Are you wanting us to be fuck buddies?"

 

I shrug again. Erwin stares at me before I sigh and finally nod. "Yea." 

 

"I.. guess we could."

 

We sit in awkward silence after that until we both decide it's time to pick up our clothes and pull them on. "So, uh. I better go," I tell him after pulling on my shirt, the last piece of garment I had to put on besides my shoes. "The car out there isn't mine, and I think the person I borrowed it from will be home soon. He'll be pissed when he sees it gone."

 

"Ah." Erwin smiles at me while I slip on my shoes. "You better go then. I'll see you at school?"

 

"Maybe," was the last thing I said to him before I went out the door. 

 

Also.. _Fucking score._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp;;
> 
> (i srsly have no idea what im gonna do for the third chapter, so yay)

**Author's Note:**

> weLL. i hope it didn't suck too bad.


End file.
